


[ME]In the name of GOD(天作之合) 02

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 配对：M/E分级：脑残17简介：Eduardo意外怀孕*严重警告*：ABO 带球跑 OOC 文题不符02存档





	[ME]In the name of GOD(天作之合) 02

02

　　纵使Mark有世界上运行最快的脑子，遇到这种状况也只有当场宕机的份。他受到的惊吓完全不比Eduardo来的少。

　　离做完最后一次到现在已经超过了十小时，Eduardo差不多游走在崩溃边缘，他的腹部保持着些微隆起，看上去和一次暴饮暴食后的效果无异。

　　可它们是成人行为的产物，是激情过后的证明。

　　Eduardo迈进了浴室，并在Mark试图给予帮助之前，及时地锁上了门。

　　他订的房间都是高级套房，所有设计和服务都经过了人性化考虑，因此Eduardo能在盥洗池旁边的柜子里找到一些辅助用品和药物。

　　这绝对不是什么好的体验。糟糕的事总是接连不断，今天以前Eduardo还以为烦恼的事情终于处理完成，现实就跟他开了这样巨大的一个玩笑。

　　显然这一点也不好笑，Eduardo被打得措手不及，连0.03%都没有这么大的冲击力。

　　Eduardo朝着墙上的镜子张开腿，再把戴着医用手套涂着甘油的手指伸进被彻底操开过的入口，挤压刺激着促使那些不属于自己的乳浊体液从红通通的洞穴流出来，慢慢在冰冷的大理石台面上积成了一滩牛奶一样的水迹。

　　他感觉到了难堪。

　　难堪到全部心理防线都溃不成军，眼泪怎么也止不住。

　　能让Eduardo哭成这样的，除了家人，名单上自此多了一个血缘之外的人——Mark Zuckerberg。

　　恍惚间Eduardo还在想，Mark是上帝特地派来折磨他的吗，为了惩罚连他自己都不知道的过错？上辈子他是做了多么伤天害理的事。

　　长到这么大，Eduardo从来没有过这种类似于从内部被击穿的感受。那场构陷没有拆碎他，Eduardo已经准备好站起来迈过这道坎，继续开启他的人生，一次失败不会也不应该成为他漫长生命中的阻碍。但是，他现在眼前面临的这个，让他失去了理智。

　　

　　Eduardo不止是为了自己而活，他的前二十岁的生命都在给自己的家庭带来荣誉，而只这一年，风云变幻，他的举动开始令他的姓氏蒙羞，无休止的愧疚和煎熬压得他喘不过气。

　　家人都还以为自己和Mark只是合作伙伴的关系，Eduardo从没提及过他的情感状态。

　　先不说他们家传统的文化氛围，就算放到社会大环境下，对待未婚、被标记、怀孕的Omega，大众包容程度也是小的可怜。

　　不，其实Eduardo不在乎外人的眼光，但他在意外界对他家庭的伤害，这种变相的连带问责是Eduardo压力的最主要来源，他内疚又难过，从舆论开始把笔墨放到他的背景上就一刻也没停止过自责。并且，在他经历这些的时候，他的家人不在他身后。

　　他们没有过多干预，Eduardo是在凭一己之力和Mark单打独斗，尽管这也是他所希望的，但少了家人的支持对自小备受宠爱的Eduardo来说，失落伤心都在所难免。

　　Eduardo想过最坏的结果就是官司打输了回家，放下自尊，寻求家庭作为庇护所，再慢慢走出来，可如今似乎回家已经成为Eduardo的一种奢望。

　　他隐瞒的都不得不被暴露在阳光底下，所有人都会知道原来他不只是脑子坏了，就连身体也不再属于他自己。

　　如果这一切都是为了复仇，那么Eduardo想说Mark的目的达到了，他得偿所愿，自己惨败得一塌糊涂，再顺便证明一个永恒的真理——Mark总是能赢。

　　无助感从每个毛孔侵蚀进内部，Eduardo觉得冷。

　　

　　终于搞了干净，在把自己弄出四五次高潮过后，Eduardo的屁股总算不再滴淌Mark的精液。

　　避孕药是三小时内的，Eduardo把它们扔回了原来的地方，打算去买新的。

　　他随便穿上了浴室里自己昨天挂在那里的衣服，走出去的脚步都不稳，有点无力，他知道这是正常的。

　　打开门，Eduardo就看到了靠在墙边的Mark。

　　

　　一向不可一世的暴君难得地表现得顺从，安静地看着他从浴室走出来，自己也缓慢地站起身，目光一刻也没离开Eduardo。

　　Mark的手在裤缝边握紧又松开，脸上不再是万年不变的表情，他皱着眉。语速足够快，但吐字清晰，“我听见你在哭。”

　　要是在平时，以Eduardo对Mark的了解，一定不难猜出他是在紧张。

　　然而此刻Eduardo只想得到——饶了他吧。

　　“我没哭。”

　　他没时间了。

　　Eduardo像只没头苍蝇一样在房间里翻找着不知道掉落在哪里的钱包和手机，Mark一直阴魂不散地跟在他后面。

　　“可你眼睛都是红的。”

　　CEO大人不依不饶，扬起的下颌自带着一股不达目的不罢休的气势。

　　“看在上帝的份上……”Eduardo几近抓狂，在他回头转身撞到Mark的肩膀的时候。

　　喋喋不休的卷毛终于安静下来，刻意退到Eduardo一米开外的距离，然后又抿了抿唇，悄悄往前跨了一小步。

　　最后Eduardo在垃圾桶里发现了它们，手机和钱包，上面是一只用过的保险套，Eduardo用两只指头拈开了它，再把自己的东西揣到上衣口袋里。

　　“你去哪里？”“别跟着我。”

　　两句话几乎同时响起，在Eduardo走到房间的门口时。Eduardo像是突然被噎了一下，在瞪了Mark一眼之后，便踏着急躁却又不失优雅的步伐快速往酒店外走去。Mark撇撇嘴，表示不跟对方计较，亦步亦趋地跟在Eduardo的身后，阿迪达斯的拖鞋在酒店浅白纹理的石质地板上踩出难以忽略的摩擦声。

　　他满意地看到前方Eduardo骤然僵直的背影。

　　

　　可以想象到，如今的药剂学还没有发达到可以制造出24小时内的事后避孕产品。Mark想如果有机会自己绝对会愿意资助这一项目的新药研发，但似乎目前最需要关心的是在药店里不顾形象的Eduardo。

　　“抱歉，最长时限只有三个小时是吗？”

　　第二十三次。

　　Mark看了看时间：11:20。这说明七分钟内，Eduardo将这个问句重复了二十三遍。

　　巴西青年软软糯糯的口音很好听，尤其现在还带有一点急切和哀求的味道在里面，没有人比Mark更清楚这种语调的杀伤力。

　　护士小姐也很为难，显然这不是她第一次碰到这种顾客，但她确实无能为力。

　　某种意义上讲，她只是个导购，甚至不拥有这家药店，所以不要把她看作有神医属性的救命稻草好吗。

　　于是这位姑娘也重复了跟前二十二次完全无异的回答。

　　“是的，先生，对不起。”

　　有着南美血统的英俊青年勉强地冲她笑了笑，再到男性Omega专区绕了不知道第几圈——Mark忘了数，然后对护士说，“请问可以每种避孕药都给我拿一个吗？”

　　“当然，针剂您也需要吗？”

　　“是的。”

　　“从十五分钟到三小时的都要对么？”

　　“没错。”

　　Mark忍无可忍，他有义务制止面前这个企图用过量药物自杀的傻子。

　　“你疯了吗？”

　　在Eduardo递出自己的信用卡前Mark一把夺下那张小小的卡片。

　　“还给我。”

　　碍于脸面Eduardo没有当场发作，而是瞪着眼从牙缝里吐出这几个字。

　　画外音是：不然我就打你了。

　　Mark跟Eduardo僵持了一会儿，最后还是败下阵来。

　　有着暴君名声的CEO现在更像是头暴躁的野兽，被食草的动物挑衅得就要扑咬过去，又想起要把对方当成玩伴而不是食物，气得只能啃自己的爪子。

　　Eduardo抽过自己的卡，把它交给那位收银台后看了一出诡异默戏的小姐，读卡时却遇到了麻烦。

　　“这张银行卡的卡户被冻结了，先生。”

　　同时愣住的是Eduardo和Mark两个人，不仅在于这件事本身，还有牵连起的关于冻结账户的不愉快回忆。

　　“抱歉。”Eduardo回过神，从钱包里取出另一张。

　　第三张。

　　第四张。

　　……

　　无一例外，Eduardo的信用卡统统被冻结。

　　长着甜蜜斑比眼的小鹿尴尬得连连道歉，准备离开之时Mark拉住了他的手臂。

　　“希望警察不会以资助你滥用药物为由逮捕我。Eduardo，现在是你欠我……”Mark看了看单据，继续说到，“一千九百美元。我们需要再算一遍吗？”

　　“Shit，这些玩意儿可真贵。”还不忘吐一句槽。

　　Eduardo全程一言不发，拿好装药的塑料袋便立刻走了出去，不等那颗还在结账的西兰花。

　　“Eduardo！”

　　Mark要暴跳如雷了，寒冰一般透心凉的目光直直地盯着处理账目中的小姑娘。被看得发毛的可怜女士没敢耽搁，搞定过后便迅速地把卡拔给对方。在两位不速之客都离开后才彻底松了口气。

　　

　　又经历了路上的戏码，他们终于能平静地再次回到电梯里。

　　狭小的空间只有他们两个人，Mark舔了舔唇，试图开口，但是连“W”的音节都还没有发出来，Eduardo就拿起了手机贴在耳朵上。

　　“You froze my accounts?”

　　听筒那边的声音Mark听不见。

　　“You froze my accounts.”

　　前后两句的语气差别Mark是如此熟悉，几个月前他正一字不差地跟Eduardo进行过同样的对话。

　　“这是我自己的决定……好的如果你想断绝关系大可以现在就对外宣布，我不在乎……不，我知道我在说什么，我没有失去理智……再见，父亲。”

　　电梯上的数字在一点点地攀升，Mark没回过头去看Eduardo，但根据对方急促的呼吸声Mark能猜到他的Wardo现在是什么样子。

　　吵完架必然通红的眼圈和脸蛋，失去血色的嘴唇，棕色的眼仁和里面闪着光的泪水。

　　操，说点什么，或者做点什么。Mark对自己的僵硬感到绝望。

　　在他还纠结着的时间里，电梯停在了他们订的房间的楼层。Mark没来得及看清Eduardo的脸，留给他的只有那道透着些许冷漠的后背。

　　

　　“说吧，想谈什么。”

　　Mark不知道Eduardo还会抽烟。即使那只骨节分明的手夹着支点燃的香烟，配上Eduardo轮廓精致的脸，画面好看得像在拍广告大片，Mark还是皱着眉从这位顶级男模手里抢走了必要道具。

　　Eduardo瞪他，Mark当然不甘示弱地再瞪回去，直到眼睛酸得两个人双双放弃。

　　“主要不在于我，”Mark薅了把自己的卷发，望着低垂着眼心不在焉的Eduardo，一边说，“在于你，Wardo，你要怎么办。”

　　亲密的称呼惹得Eduardo侧目，但他没有跟Mark计较这个问题。

　　化身混蛋小少爷的Eduardo靠在飘窗的玻璃上，似笑非笑地看向Mark，“我怎么办，关你什么事。”

　　Mark闭上眼长呼一口气，忍了。

　　“你如果要跟家人决裂，可以搬到加州来。或者你还想读书，斯坦福就在旁边……”他混乱地组织着语言，蓝色眼睛一刻也没离开过Eduardo，“你应该比我清楚，斯坦福和哈佛的商学院都是全世界最好的。”

　　“Mark Zuckerberg。”Eduardo叫了他的全名，所以Mark闭嘴了。

　　“我们就算要谈，话题也不该是我的家事，嗯？”挑起的尾音彰示了说话者的不满，Eduardo变得刻薄了起来，“我们要谈的是你一手造就的麻烦，换句话说，也就是加诸于我的麻烦。这还要谢谢你，因为一切都该死地完全拜你所赐！”

　　一袋子的避孕药被Eduardo抓起来摔在Mark脚边，乱七八糟地散落一地。

很好，Mark现在就是Eduardo的活靶，没有比他更完美的出气筒了不是么。

　　可那些话就像利剑一样，精确无误地扎进Mark的每寸皮肤。他试过不要被激怒，但是失败了。

　　“我不是故意的，Eduardo，这对我没好处！”

　　Mark激烈地为自己辩解，但他的信息素甚至没能控制住地释放出一些，气氛却是和情欲无关的剑拔弩张。

　　“你要打官司，可以；你要钱和股份，可以；你要互相帮助，可以；你要取消连结，可以。”

　　“做爱你一夜只要一次，用你选的润滑剂和避孕套，用你喜欢的姿势。”

　　“Eduardo，我没有一次拒绝过你！你要走就走，我不是什么痴情怪兽，故意让你怀上一个孩子，我没这么无耻。”

　　说到后面，Mark的语速简直要突破天际。他的每根头发都仿佛通了高压电，一副生人勿近的模样，嘴巴抿得死紧，下巴和脖子仰成了一个类似侵略的角度，此时的Mark每个毛孔都散发着攻击性。

　　Eduardo惨白着一张脸，无措地摇了摇头，扣在窗台上的手指微弱地颤抖。

　　面对来自Mark的控诉他无话可说。那么Zuckerberg式的指责，除了败下阵来，Eduardo根本没法抵抗。

　　过了好久，他才从带着自嘲的假笑说到。

　　“看来我还要感谢你昨天晚上送给我的另一场伏击？”

　　“你爽吗，Mark？我睡着的时候是不是很棒？你都不知道我在里面清理了多久。”

　　“闭嘴。”Mark没办法听Eduardo这样说话，他觉得被侮辱了，虽然Eduardo侮辱的只有他自己本人。

　　Eduardo偏过头看着那双钴蓝的眼睛，深邃到几乎读不出以前他从里面看到过的东西。可能他从来没有真正读懂过对方。

　　“要是你能把我怀孕的几率稀释到0.03%就好了。”

　　软绵绵地以这句话作为文不对题的回应，Eduardo却不知道原来每个词都可以化作最锋利的刀刃。

　　因为当他把它们说出来的一瞬间，Eduardo觉得自己失去了心脏，或者说他宁愿失去。

　　非常疼，铺天盖地的疼。

　　潮水般的过往和记忆朝他涌来，Eduardo只能死死地守着不远处的航标，努力不被巨浪击得粉碎。

　　Mark也没好到哪儿去。他的表情出现了裂痕，好几分钟后才耸了耸肩，闷闷地回复到。

　　“我也希望我可以。”

　　

　　走到门边的Mark回头望了望还坐在飘窗上的Eduardo，只看得见对方完美的侧脸。

　　阳光透过玻璃窗洒在Eduardo细瘦的身体之上，投下一道逆光的暗影。Eduardo一动不动，安静得像块古希腊的人形雕塑。

　　Mark张了张嘴，告别的话没说出来，沉默了一会儿便走了。

　　致操蛋的一切——

　　再次走出酒店，Mark冲高高挂在天上的太阳比了一个中指。

 

TBC


End file.
